Tecno-Navidad
by Kaiserelle
Summary: Los miembros del nuevo grupo de Overwatch se disponen a pasar su primera navidad juntos. Pero la más joven de todos ellos espera con ganas a que llegue media noche, pues lo único que desea es poder verla en una fecha tan especial como es la navidad. [SomVa]


**TECNO-NAVIDAD**

La navidad, esa festividad tan conocida en todo el mundo, donde familiares y amigos se reúnen a comer una cena exquisita antes de repartir los regalos. Una fecha donde todo es armonía y felicidad, en la que uno puede descansar y disfrutar de la paz.

Incluido para el grupo secreto llamado Overwatch. Aunque se dice que los héroes nunca descansan, no quiere decir que tampoco celebren la época navideña. Da igual el lugar del que provengan, todos quieren pasarlo bien sin pensar por un instante en los posibles ataques de bandas criminales, como por ejemplo Talon.

El espíritu navideño había hecho hincapié en la base secreta situada en Gibraltar. El enano de Tobjörn se disfrazó de Santa Claus, recorriendo toda la base con una campanilla en mano y gritando _Feliz Navidad, Ho-ho_. Reinhardt se encargó de traer el abeto más grande que había encontrado, el cual no tardaría en ser decorado como el resto de las instalaciones por Tracer y Lucio.

McCree compró el champán y otra clase de licores y alcoholes, a pesar de las negativas de Mercy, que quien junto con Pharah se encargó de la comida especial para la cena. Genji y Zenyatta fueron enviados a buscar los regalos que Mercy les había puesto en la lista, generando una duda tras otra al monje que el ninja cyborg respondió continuamente sin siquiera alterarse.

En cuanto a la más pequeña del grupo, Hana Song conocida en la red bajo el alias de DVA, se encargó de preparar toda clase de actividades familiares para una fecha como esta. Mientras rebuscaba entre los juegos de mesa, encontró uno que le trajo bellos recuerdos de su instancia en Corea del Sur.

El Monopoly era uno de los pasatiempos con los que había jugado más con sus padres, antes del ataque ómnico que se los arrebató y que DVA sirviera como cataplasma curativa para el dolor. Era la primera navidad que no pasaría sola o con miembros del escuadrón MEKA del ejército surcoreano.

Guardó el juego de mesa, puede que no fuera el más adecuado para alguien inquieto como Tracer, necesitaba uno más activo y enérgico. Continuó su búsqueda por el fondo de su armario, sacando viejos videojuegos de una antigua compañía conocida como Blizzard. Algo que ella consideraba pasado de moda, pero que seguía siendo parte importante en la historia gamer.

De pronto escuchó un chisporroteo. Volteó a ver de qué se trataba. Un pequeño dron entraba por su ventana. Era uno de esos con dos pares de hélices para maniobrar con facilidad, llevando como accesorio una pequeña garra que retenía un pequeño chip. El dron escaneó el rostro de Hana en cuanto llegó a su altura, cegándola brevemente con su luz morada.

\- _Identidad: Hana Song. Persona correcta._ \- dijo con una voz muy similar a la de Athena.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Ananke? - preguntó a la inteligencia artificial de su grupo rival, Talon.

\- _Mensaje privado. Modo de encriptación 23OS._ -

Hana abrió la palma de su mano a la garra alargada del dron, depositando éste el tan preciado chip. La gamer lo guardó rápidamente, corrió hacia la puerta y miró por el pasillo, cerrando su habitación al ver que no había nadie. Encendió su ordenador de sobremesa e insertó el chip en la entrada usb 10.0.

\- ¿Sabe alguien de esto? - preguntó al dron mientras desplegaba sus aplicaciones en el ordenador.

\- _Sólo vosotras dos. Fui creada con el propósito de servir a Talon, pero únicamente obedezco a mi creadora. Objetivo completado, regresando a la base._

\- Ten cuidado con Athena al salir. -

Acompañó al dron hasta la ventana, viendo como se alejaba antes de cerrarla. Volvió a su asiento frente al monitor, esperando como la barra del programa especial se cargaba. Tras completarse, la pantalla se tornó negra y sólo se leían una pequeña línea de caracteres en color morado. Ejecutó lo poco que sabía de lenguaje en consola informática, encontrando el archivo del chip especial y ejecutándolo.

Lo primero que se mostró fue el símbolo de Ananke, suplantando la medida de seguridad de Athena que Winston había instalado en su ordenador personal. Daba gracias que la ia de Overwatch aún no se había percatado de este pequeño, y a su vez gran fallo, en su red de seguridad.

Mientras esperaba estaba ojo avizor a la entrada de su habitación, temiendo que alguno de sus compañeros entrase sin avisar, o peor aún, que Pharah la descubriera. No había llegado a conocer al viejo grupo de héroes, pero en este nuevo, sin lugar a dudad enfadar a Pharah era lo peor que podías hacer. Y más cuando estabas con software del enemigo.

Ananke terminó la ejecución del archivo, mostrando así su contenido. Era un gif animado hecho en imagen de pixeles. Hana se quedó estupefacta al ver al pequeño conejito rosa saltando con una calavera en sus manos, con una H en el fondo. Abajo a la derecha aparecía una secuencia de números: 0000.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, se esperaba un mensaje o un vídeo antes que un mero gif. Por un momento le entraron ganas de matar a la propietaria de tal idea, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que el propio gif contaba con un mensaje oculto. La H hacía referencia al helipuerto de la base, situado en la otra punta de la zona de operaciones, y por tanto lejos de la mirada de Pharah. La secuencia de números era en realidad la hora, a las doce de la noche, justo cuando todos esperaban dar sus regalos navideños.

Sonrió, en verdad a ella le gustaba enviar toda clase de mensajes encriptados, aunque con el paso del tiempo ya le parecían muy obvios sus métodos de encriptación, claro que tampoco se los podría poner muy complicados si no quería que la mandase a la porra.

Cerró la ventana de Ananke, y al igual que todos los archivos que había recibido antes en esos chips, se borraron una vez visualizados. Cerró las sesiones de las aplicaciones que le servían como respaldo en caso de que a Athena le diera por realizar un análisis rápido en el sistema. Por una vez Twitch le servía de algo más que de streaming.

Llamaron a la puerta justo cuando saltó la pantalla de _apagando el equipo_. Mercy la sonrió desde la entrada.

\- Hana la cena está lista, no tardes en bajar.

\- Tranquila Mercy, ya he terminado de streamear. -

* * *

Durante la cena se había hablado de toda clase de temas, desde los viejos relatos de Reinhardt con la vieja Overwatch, hasta los viajes alrededor del mundo de Mercy como voluntaria, pasando por los conciertos de Lucio o las situaciones cómicas de Tracer con Emily.

Hana trataba de mostrar interés por los temas de conversación, o que al menos no se notase que tenía otra persona distrayendo su mente. De vez en cuando solía soltar un _¿en serio?_ o _LOL_. Observaba con detenimiento el reloj holográfico que había en la pared, deseando que el tiempo pasara con más rapidez.

Poco a poco las horas pasaban, y entre tanto degustaba los platos típicos egipcios de Pharah o se reía del número de copas que llevaba McCree encima y las reprimendas de Mercy por su insensatez, pero sorprendentemente se mantenía ajeno a los efectos del alcohol.

Llegaron las doce de la noche, momento en el que Zenyatta preguntó si era la hora de entregar los regalos navideños. Una vez más Genji respondía sus dudas, explicándoselo de la mejor forma posible. Reinhard cargó con la mayoría de los regalos, y el viejo de Tobjörn volvió a ponerse su disfraz de Santa Claus para repartir los presentes. Hana se alejaba lentamente el umbral acogedor que tenían los miembros del equipo. Sacó su móvil y les hizo una foto, el flash los pilló a todos por sorpresa.

\- Hana no es justo, no he puesto mi mejor cara. - se quejó Tracer.

\- Cariño estoy segura de que habrás salido fantástica. - respondió su novia Emily.

\- Creo que empiezo a entender el concepto de la llamada navidad. - Zenyatta se puso su bufanda nueva. - Tantas emociones positivas nos harán uno en el iris.

\- Pareces a Mondatta. - comentó Lucio. - Hana aun no has abierto los tuyos.

\- Eso es porque la más pequeña tiene que abrirlos la última. - interrumpió Winston poniéndole un enorme regalo delante de la coreana. - Espero que te guste.

\- ¡Esperad! - sonó uno de los zumbidos de alta velocidad de Tracer, seguido de otros dos más. - ¡Ahora!

\- ¿Vas a grabarme en vídeo? - rio Hana abriendo el regalo.

\- ¡Es nuestra primera navidad como miembros de Overwatch, no es algo que veamos todos los días! - respondió la británica.

Hana trataba de ocultar su angustia con sólo imaginársela sola en el frío mientras la esperaba, pero tampoco podía abrir todos los regalos a prisas sin que levantara sospechas. Así que poco a poco fue desenvolviendo los regalos, sorprendiéndose que Winston le regalase nuevo equipo para sus sesiones de streaming, a pesar de estar en la opinión de que la joven debía de vivir más el mundo virtual que el real.

No podía faltar la ropa nueva, algo que seguramente Pharah y Mercy habrían llevado a cabo; las figuras de acción exclusivas que Genji le compraba desde Japón, los álbumes nuevos de Lucio antes de que estos salieran próximamente al mercado, y muchas otras cosas más.

Volvió a mirar el reloj, ya eran pasadas de y media y estaba segura de que ella estaba a punto de pensar el irse. Maldijo por lo bajo en su idioma natal y se excusó con que tenía que ir al baño, corriendo rápidamente en dirección a su habitación a por la ropa de calle.

Evitó la vía rápida en dirección al helipuerto, no sea que Athena le diera por preguntar qué hacia saliendo de las instalaciones. Subió las escaleras y abrió estrepitosamente la puerta, encontrándose con el helicóptero especial de Overwatch y nada más.

\- No. - suspiró.

Miró por los alrededores, detrás de los contenedores de carga o incluso en el otro extremo del helipuerto. No había nadie más excepto ella, lo cual le entristeció. Suspiró, posiblemente se hubiera ido al ver que no aparecía.

\- Pensé que nunca llegarías, _mi conejita_. - unos brazos se hicieron visibles, rodeando su cintura desde atrás, pegándola contra otro cuerpo.

\- Maldita invisibilidad. - sonrió Hana. - Creía que te habías ido.

\- Supuse que estarías abriendo tus regalos de navidad. - dijo con su exótico acento latino. - Así que llegué un poco más tarde de la hora acordada.

\- Igualmente, me alegro de que hayas venido. - se volteó, entrelazando sus manos y mirándola fijamente a esos ojos negros. - Sé que no tiene que ser fácil infiltrarse.

-Pff por favor, estás hablando con la mejor hacker del mundo. De lo único que debería preocuparme es de Widowmaker y Reyes. - señaló sus implantes robóticos en la mitad izquierda de su cabeza. - Mitad ordenador, ¿recuerdas?

\- Lo sé 내 사랑. -

Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, ella rodeando una vez más su cintura, juntando sus labios. Era un beso como tantos otros, pero dadas las circunstancias que las separaban, despertaba aquellos sentimientos que de no controlarlos desembocarían en un fuego incontrolable.

La falta de aire las obligó a separarse, rompiendo ese pequeño enlace que unían sus cuerpos. Hana observaba el rostro de aquella chica latina que conoció en una vieja misión, una hacker de la que al principio no se fiaba pero que con el paso del tiempo le demostró que si podía fiarse de ella.

No sólo se ganó su confianza y su amistad, sino también su corazón. La mujer conocida con el alias de Sombra le había enseñado el significado del amor, algo que sólo había visto en los personajes de los videojuegos que había jugado. Cuando descubrió tales sentimientos temía lo que podía sucederle. Conocía los secretos de Sombra, tal como la edad falsa que todo el mundo pensaba que tenía, siendo mucho menos de lo que suponían; o su verdadero nombre.

Pero el mayor peligro lo tenía ella. Hana formaba parte de Overwatch y si se enteraban de su relación con un miembro de Talon lo máximo que podría pasarle es una condena en prisión. En cambio ella no tendría tal "privilegio". Los altos mandatarios de Talon no dudarían en asesinarle si descubrían lo que les ocultaba.

\- Casi se me olvida. – Sombra sacó un pequeño paquete envuelto en un papel de conejitos rosas. – Feliz navidad, Hana. –

La coreana abrió con delicadeza el paquete, descubriendo la caja de color marrón que había debajo del papel. La abrió y se encontró con un colgante que tenía el símbolo del conejito, a excepción de sus ojos que tenían las calaveras con las que Sombra se identificaba.

\- Dirás que bonito colgante te ha regalado la buenorra de tu novia. _Ay amiga_ , eso no es un simple colgante. – pulsó un pequeño botón que había en el dorso del colgante. Inmediatamente los ojos del conejo desprendieron una luz morada, mostrando así fotos holográficas de ellas dos tomadas en misiones realizadas en Numbani o en Hollywood. – Si algún día me echas en falta y no puedes llamarme, úsalo y recuerda esos bellos momentos que tuvimos.

\- No lo digas como si no te fuera a ver jamás. – la golpeó en el brazo. - ¿Me lo pones? – le dio la espalda.

\- Con mucho gusto.

– Es hermoso. – dijo observando el colgante. - Pero el mío también te va a dejar la boca abierta. – se dirigió a uno de los contenedores, lo abrió y sacó un enorme regalo. Cuando se lo tendió a Sombra, ésta ya tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. – Sé que es tu primera navidad, así que quería darte algo muy especial.

\- Por el tamaño estoy segura de que es una computadora. – rompió el papel de regalo con la misma ilusión que un niño pequeño. – No. – dijo al ver de qué se trataba. Hana simplemente reía de las caras incrédulas que le ponía. - ¿En serio es para mí? – sacó de la caja no una, sino seis réplicas de su MEKA en tamaño dron, cada uno con su temática única.

\- Sé lo mucho que querías hackear mi MEKA, así que pedí que me hicieran seis. No cuentan con secuencias de autodestrucción ni armas, pero si con puzles de los mejores informáticos de Seúl. Cada uno es diferente del otro. Me pregunto cuánto tardarás en hackearlos.

\- ¡ _Oh dios mío_ , es como volver a mi infancia con los viejos M6! – abrazó las réplicas. – ¡Es el mejor regalo del mundo! Espera a que use uno de ellos como cámara espía.

\- Mientras no lo uses para espiarme mientras me baño, perfecto.

\- Por favor Hana, ese privilegio lo tengo ganado en la vida real. – la besó en la mejilla. – He de irme, Reyes no estará entretenido con su juego de zombis por mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Le has regalado un juego de zombis?

\- Más bien le aposté que no era capaz de pasárselo en la máxima dificultad. Necesitaba distraerlo con cualquier cosa. – sacó su baliza de translocación. – Nos veremos muy pronto, _mi conejita_.

\- Lo mismo digo, 내 사랑 – se besaron antes de que activara el botón de regreso.

Sombra desapareció de la misma forma que aparecía, en un parpadeo. Hana suspiró, pensando en el tiempo que ya la estaba echando de menos. Le dio al botón de su colgante, visualizando la primera foto de ambas en la playa de Dorado.

Era la mejor navidad de su vida, y deseaba en el fondo que no fuera la última.

* * *

 **Y aquí el primer one-shot de Overwatch. Desde que salió el juego me ha encantado el personaje de DVA (y en fanfiction no se puede poner el punto porque si no borra el nombre) pero ya cuando anunciaron la sombra fue ya lo mejorcito.**

 **Una gamer y una hacker, para mí ya hacen buena pareja, a pesar de que muchos fanáticos siguen exactamente las edades de los personajes y se niegan a aceptar a estas dos juntas.**

 **내** **사랑** **: mi amor en coreano**.

 **He querido poner el español de sombra en cursiva para dar la sensación de que ambos personajes están hablando en inglés.** **Como dato curioso quise poner la IA alternativa de Athena en Talon, así que se me ocurrió el nombre de Ananke, una titánide griega.**

 **Estoy segura de que más adelante haré otros tantos one-shots de Sombra y DVA, aunque no negaré que algún Pharmercy también caiga….**

 **Dejar vuestras reviews! : )**


End file.
